surat bertinta merah
by macaroon waffle
Summary: Sepulang kerja paruh waktu, aku menemukan surat itu. Dituliskan dengan tinta merah seperti darah dan berbunyi; "Aku mencintaimu."


**surat bertinta merah**

 **knb; tadatoshi fujimaki**

 **this fict written by me**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan bagiku.

Di kampus tadi dosen memberi banyak sekali tugas yang harus diselesaikan hari itu juga sehingga aku harus bolak-balik perpustakaan. Selesai kuliah, aku masih harus kerja sambilan di toko buku. Untungnya hari ini shift-ku cuma sampai jam delapan malam. Aku bersyukur atas itu.

Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, ya?

Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Saat ini aku berstatus sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu universitas kota Tokyo. Jurusan yang kuambil adalah sastra. Aku tinggal terpisah dari orang tuaku karena aku ingin mandiri, lagipula usiaku sudah dua puluh satu tahun. Setiap bulan, orang tuaku setia mengirimiku uang. Uang itu tidak mau kupakai, makanya aku bekerja meski cuma paruh waktu.

Jam kerjaku sudah selesai. Aku lalu berganti pakaian dan pamit pada manajer, lalu bergegas keluar toko. Di luar toko, Akashi Seijuurou-kun, teman sekampusku sekaligus teman masa kecilku, sedang menungguku sambil bersandar di mobil sedan merahnya. Melihatku keluar dari toko, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Tetsuya, pulang bersama denganku?"

Lagi-lagi tawaran yang sama. Terkadang aku heran kenapa Akashi-kun selalu menungguku selesai bekerja dan menawariku tumpangan mobilnya. Bukannya aku tidak suka sih, tapi lama-lama aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena selalu menumpang mobil Akashi-kun. Mau menolak, Akashi-kun orangnya tidak bisa diganggu gugat kalau sudah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lagi, Akashi-kun?" tanyaku heran. "Aku tidak enak menumpang terus-terusan. Merepotkan Akashi-kun saja."

"Tetsuya bicara apa, kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali. Aku malah senang kalau Tetsuya menumpang mobilku."

"Tapi, Akashi-kun-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Tetsuya. Naiklah."

Tahu kalau aku tidak akan menang berdebat dengan Akashi-kun, akhirnya aku mengalah. Akashi-kun membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku dan aku segera masuk ke dalamnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu tadi, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi-kun saat memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Melelahkan, Akashi-kun. Tugas yang diberikan dosenku banyak sekali," jawabku. "Kalau Akashi-kun sendiri?"

"Biasa saja, Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang istimewa."

"Begitu."

Keheningan mengisi ruang di antara kami. Aku dan Akashi-kun memang bukan tipe orang yang senang berbicara banyak. Aku memejamkan mataku. Sebenarnya niatku hanya memejamkan mata saja, tapi tidak terasa aku malah ketiduran. Aku baru bangun saat Akashi-kun mengguncang tubuhku pelan.

"Tetsuya, bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

"Ngh..." aku membuka mataku, melawan rasa kantuk yang bersarang di sana.

Akashi-kun tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. "Nampaknya kau ngantuk sekali, eh, Tetsuya?"

"Iya..."

"Mau kugendong sampai ke apartemenmu?"

"Tidak perlu, Akashi-kun," tolakku cepat. Kadang perkataan Akashi-kun itu aneh-aneh saja. "Itu memalukan. Lagipula aku bisa jalan sendiri, kok."

"Baiklah kalau kau menolak. Begitu sampai kamar, kau harus segera beristirahat ya, Tetsuya," pesan Akashi-kun.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Akashi-kun."

Aku keluar dari mobil Akashi-kun dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi. Mobil Akashi-kun melaju pergi dari gedung apartemenku. Setelah mobil Akashi-kun menghilang dari pandangan, aku segera masuk ke apartemen. Begitu sampai di depan pintu apartemenku, aku membuka memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu dan memutarnya, lalu mendorong pintu hingga terbuka. Aku baru saja akan menghempaskan diriku di ranjang, namun sebuah amplop yang tergeletak di depan pintu menarik perhatianku.

Ini amplop milik siapa? Seingatku aku tidak menjatuhkan amplop apapun tadi pagi saat berangkat kuliah.

Meski heran, aku tetap mengambil amplop itu. Kubolak-balik beberapa kali untuk mencari nama pengirim di amplopnya. Namun nihil. Hanya ada nama dan alamatku di amplop itu.

Akhirnya aku membuka amplop itu dengan hati-hati. Ada secarik kertas di dalamnya, sepertinya surat. Aku pun menariknya keluar dan mengamatinya.

Aku mengernyit. Kertas surat ini... aromanya harum seperti mawar. Kertasnya pun seperti kertas mahal. Apa maksud orang yang mengirim surat seperti ini padaku?

"Huh?" sekali lagi dahiku mengernyit saat membaca isi suratnya.

 _Aku mencintaimu_.

Ditulis dengan tinta merah seperti darah.

"Apa... ini?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Apa ini surat cinta? Aneh rasanya, aku tidak pernah menerima surat cinta dari siapapun kecuali dari Momoi Satsuki. Tapi tidak mungkin Momoi-san yang mengirim surat ini. Tulisannya berbeda. Momoi-san juga tidak akan menulis kata-kata pendek begini di surat cintanya. Dan lagi, aneh sekali surat ini bisa berada di dalam apartemenku.

Bukankah aku mengunci apartemenku saat berangkat kuliah?

Entah kenapa suara detik jam dinding rumahku terasa menyeramkan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mengusir bayangan-entah-apa yang mampir di otakku. Sudahlah. Aku akan bertanya besok pada teman kampusku, mungkin mereka bisa memberi saran.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **a/n :  
** gatau saya ini ngetik apa. buat yang udah baca makasih ya. ditunggu kritik dan sarannya


End file.
